youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian
| age = 53 (chronologically), (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). Question #12687. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | designation = B05 | species = White Martian (passing as Green Martian) | gender = Female | hair color = None naturally, most commonly auburn | eye color = Red naturally, commonly amber | relatives = Martian Manhunter (uncle) | mentor = Martian Manhunter | affiliation = The Team, Bumblebees | powers = Flight Shape-shifting Telepathy Telekinesis Camouflage | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 102 | voice = Danica McKellar }} Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse ) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She called herself the niece of the Martian Manhunter, but later revealed herself to be a White Martian. She was in a committed relationship with Superboy, but in currently in an open relationship with Lagoon Boy. Personality Miss Martian is a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longs to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she is frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She feels especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She is also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Physical appearance Miss Martian's true appearance is that of a White Martian, a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. However, as a shape-shifter, she can model her appearance to her desire, which is usually that of a female Green Martian with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. She also has freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots. For covert work, she dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born 48 Earth years ago on the planet Mars. She claims to have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. A White Martian, M'gann suffered rejection from the predominant Green Martians. She grew up watching Earth television, and following Martian Manhunter's adventures on Earth. She was especially fond of Hello, Megan!, a comedy show that lasted only one season; she was attracted to the main character, Megan Wheeler, because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems were solved in 22 minutes. In ,Weisman, Greg (2012-02-13). "Question #14350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13. she stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship on one of his trips from Mars to Earth. She claimed to be his niece, and though he had never seen her before, he made her his protégé. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02)."Question #13280". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. Present July 2010 Miss Martian was added to the newly formed covert-ops team that consisted of Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. She took an immediate liking to Superboy. She left shortly after to move her belongings to her new home. Miss Martian returned to the Cave shortly after Superboy had defeated a G-Gnome that had snuck into the mountain. After hearing all that happened, she asked him if he learned something about himself and his past. But the only thing Superboy learned was that he hates monkeys. Upon hearing that Red Tornado was coming to Mount Justice she along with the others eagerly greeted him hoping for a mission. Red Tornado however simply informed her and the others that assigning missions was Batman's job, instead suggesting that they work on team building. With the exception of Robin they reveal their actual names, Miss Martian stating hers is M'gann M'orzz but prefers the humanized version Megan Morse. Miss Martian accidentally offended the others when she communicated with them telepathically, unaware that on earth it's considered a great invasion of privacy. With this Miss Martian and Superboy decided to give a tour of Mount Justice starting with Miss Martian's bioship. While flying over Happy Harbor with the ship the others requested a demonstration of her Martian shape shifting. With this she transformed into female versions of Robin and Kid Flash, explaining that she has difficulty mimicking male forms. She also states that she has not mastered the ability of density shifting (in other words going through walls). At this point Red Tornado calls the Team and informs them that there is a disturbance at a nearby factory. Arriving there they ran into Mister Twister, and based on the fact that she cannot read his mind and that he has aerokinesis, she assumed that he was Red Tornado. This nearly proved fatal when Mister Twister toke advantage of the situation to try and kill the Team. Although Miss Martian used her bio-ship to conceal the defeated team, the incident caused the Team to loose faith in her. Miss Martian was able to regain the faith of her friends when she devised a strategy to defeat, and subsequently destroy, Mister Twister whom Miss Martian figured out was in fact a android. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Miss Martian used her bioship to fly the Team to their first official mission, to investigate why Venom was being hoarded at its Santa Prisca factory. After landing, Miss Martian used her telekenesis to save Kid Flash from a firefight between Bane's and Kobra's goons. Miss Martian also used her telepathy to try and interrogate Bane to learn what he knew about Kobra, who had taken over the base. Bane evaded her telepathy by thinking in Spanish, and reciting football scores. He did, however, propose to lead the Team into the factory. When the Team was overwhelmed by Kobra's forces, Aqualad instructed Miss Martian to establish a team-wide telepathic link so he could order a retreat. She and the others later unanimously voted Aqualad leader of the Team. When Bane revealed his traitorous actions to the Team, Miss Martian used her telekenesis in combination with Superboy's super strength to defeat Bane. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Miss Martian was afraid of many things, but mostly people's thoughts. On Mars, everyone communicated telepathically, but here, she could hear everyone. She tried not to, as she had secrets of her own she wanted to keep private. She was snapped out of her trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. August 2010 Following the League's eight-hour battle with the android Amazo Miss Martian was assigned to guard the truck carrying the android parts going to Boston with Kid Flash and Aqualad. It was attacked by MONQIs, who ultimately got away with the parts. Miss Martian arrived at Gotham Academy with Aqualad shortly after Superboy destroyed Amazo's head thus defeating the android. Miss Martian hit the beach with Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad after taking a moment to "mourn" Kid Flash who couldn't be there because he was attending his first day of school. Miss Martian was introduced to Artemis, their new teammate, and together, they awaited Wally's arrival. Miss Martian thought Artemis and Wally would like each other. Red Arrow arrived to give them a mission: guarding Serling Roquette, who was wanted by the League of Shadows because she could neutralize the weapon she had designed for them: the Fog. Red Arrow hid Roquette in the school to work on a virus for the Fog. Miss Martian and Artemis guarded the perimeter, and after Roquette tracked the weapon's location, she reconfigured the bioship so Robin and Superboy could catch it. The school was infiltrated by assassin Cheshire, who knocked out Kid Flash and threw him face down into a pool. Sensing this, Miss Martian rescued him, and gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The initial attack was warded off, and Aqualad decided to move locations. While he went with Roquette to the nearby Sandbar Internet Café, Miss Martian acted as decoy with her shape-shifting. She lured the assassins away from their real target, long enough for Roquette to finish the virus. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Miss Martian posed as a JAG officer to talk to Wade Eiling, the judge at Adams's trial. He told her what happened: Adams killed his commanding officer and was sentenced to life in prison. A clear and cut case. Robin and Miss Martian checked on another party in the trial, Shirley Mason. She had been murdered. Miss Martian examined the body, and found an old picture lodged under the body. They met up with Superboy and Kid Flash outside the home of Duk Trang. They noticed someone else was present, and Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode. The assassin, Rako, had little trouble spotting her with his infrared visors. He struck her down, at which the others entered the house as well. The fight went poorly, and Trang was assassinated. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Artemis, Miss Martian and Aqualad went to Polk's house in Metropolis, and found it deserted, with all evidence leading towards a hasty departure. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Rois had an explosive vest with a dead man's trigger, but he was taken out of the fight by Miss Martian and Artemis. Miss Martian locked his thumb on the button telekinetically, and Artemis shot a foam arrow to cover his entire arm. The rest of the Team took care of Rako and Yarrow; the latter was hit by a ricocheting bullet. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom, who wanted to make sure Eiling was not involved. Though Miss Martian was new to extracting memories, and did not get a lot of time, she found nothing that linked him to the conspiracy. Miss Martian and Artemis watched Superboy's and Aqualad's sparring match, and took the opportunity to try and set up Artemis and Kid Flash (mostly to keep her away from Superboy). Red Tornado came in and informed those present that Kent Nelson, better known as Doctor Fate, was missing. Miss Martian did not know him, but compared him to the sorcerer priests of her own planet. At the Tower of Fate, Aqualad was able to open the doors into the invisible tower by inserting a key into an invisible key hole, an act of faith. Kid Flash nearly got the Team killed when he claimed that they were seeking spiritual guidance from Kent Nelson. Miss Martian was able to deactivate the booby trap by truthfully telling the projection of Kent Nelson that they were checking up on him, and much to Miss Martian's disappointment she learns that Kid Flash was lying about believing in magic. After they found Kent Nelson's staff, the group is split up by the staff. Miss Martian, Superboy and Aqualad were sent to the main section of the tower, a winding inter-dimensional maze where the group must contend with Abra Kadabra. Once Nabu, the true Doctor Fate, was brought into play, the pretend wizard was easily defeated. Miss Martian attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: tracking Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. In the sewers, Miss Martian established a psychic link, and noticed Aqualad's thoughts were elsewhere. After the asked him about it, he assured he was focused, but none saw Clayface striking them from behind. Clayface got away. The Team regrouped in the bioship. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. To capture miss Martian, he shape-shifted into Superboy, and called her "gorgeous" to distract her. The Team was defeated, only Aqualad was still standing, but barely. Batman intervened and soundly defeated Clayface. Once back at the Cave, Batman sent the Team home, and Miss Martian and Superboy to their quarters. Miss Martian cooked a meal, and was eager for Superboy to help her. However, her telekinesis could not hold all the ingredients, and Superboy got covered in food. September 2010 Batman sent the Team to Bialya to investigate a power surge. After they set up camp just off the border or Qurac, she infiltrated an enemy camp in camouflage mode. She was discovered by Psimon, who used the telepathic link with the rest of the Team to block their last six months of memory. Miss Martian woke up the following day, and with no memory, she's surprised to be on Earth. She pieces together shards of memories to figure out she's on a team, and sets out to find them. When she finds Kid Flash, Artemis and Robin, she enters their minds and restores their memories. They discover that they had forgotten about Superboy and Aqualad. While the rest of the Team secured Aqualad, Miss Martian freed Superboy from Psimon's camp. She was forced into a mental fight with the villain, which she managed to win after Superboy added his willpower. With fellow prisoner Sphere, they escaped. After Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin headed home, Aqualad invited Miss Martian and Superboy to join him on a trip back to Atlantis. In order to breathe underwater, M'gann shifted gills in her neck like Aqualad's. She was introduced to Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durham, and explained to them how she could psychically translate her thoughts into Atlantean. Miss Martian was thrilled to meet Queen Mera; on Mars, she had never even seen the royal family. After the palace, they went to the Conservatory of Sorcery, where Aqualad introduced him to some old classmates. She admired Lori Lemaris, and effortlessly changed her legs into a fish tail, claiming she had always loved mermaids. Lori was shocked, but flattered. When Garth and Tula arrived, M'gann realized why Kaldur had wanted them to join: he could not face his old friends alone. After school, Aqualad and his friends swam with Garth and Tula, and had to break up a fight between students and Ronal, who was accused of being a purist, and responsible for an attack on Topo. Miss Martian helped quench the fight. Aqualad introduced them to their sleeping place: Atlantean pods. Superboy was fine with it, but did not like the name. Miss Martian considered it like going back into the womb. Before they could go to sleep, Queen Mera magically reached out to them, asking for help. They headed to her chambers, where they found she was being kidnapped by Ocean-Master. Once outside the palace, Ocean-Master used his trident on them. Prince Orm woke the three heroes, and together with Aqualad, formed a plan. His sources had given two locations for purist hideouts; they would both investigate one. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were ambushed at their location. They got help from Kaldur's Conservatory friends, but the fight was made more difficult by Ocean-Master's magic and Topo's ink spout. Superboy used his infrared vision to seek out the purists and take them down. Miss Martian followed stragglers to their real hideout. Miss Martian alerted them to the location, but before she could engage Ocean-Master, she was discovered. They others attacked, but Ocean-Master knew a way to remove Superboy from the battle. He destroyed the surface dweller's rebreather. Miss Martian, who could breathe with her gills, fed him oxygen to prevent him from drowning. They were both out of the battle, but Garth managed to save the day. King Orin thanked his protégé, but Aqualad did not wish to tarry. Superboy and Miss Martian would have their first day of school, and would need some rest. Miss Martian was excited for her first day of school, and made lunch for Superboy. She introduced her "human" form, Megan Morse, and suggested that he uses the name Conner. At school, Megan immediately befriended Wendy Harris, who suggested that she tries out for the cheer squad. After school, she tried out, and made the team. Miss Martian disguised herself as Tuppence Terror after the Terror Twins were captured. Batman placed her and Superboy, disguised as Tommy Terror, under arrest to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary. The two had to find out why four ice-themed attacks took place on July 4. "Tuppence" was put in a cell with Killer Frost. She did not find out much from her, as the breakout was mostly planned in the men's ward. She used her telepathic link with Aqualad and "Tommy" to relay whatever she found. When the breakout started, Miss Martian had to blow her cover in order to save a guard. Killer Frost put her on ice; only after the breakout was stopped by the combined efforts of "Tommy" and Icicle Jr. was she freed. Safe and sound, she kissed Superboy passionately. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the middle of a discussion with Aqualad and Kid Flash when they were attacked by Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Miss Martian and Aqualad were encased in a fire cage by Red Inferno, and her exposure to the fire caused her to deteriorate quickly. Artemis was able to use one of her old arrows to trigger a electromagnetic pulse frying the circuits on the Reds. This saved her teammates, but they were later knocked unconscious when Red Tornado sucked the air out of the room. Following the attack on the mountain Superboy discovered that Aqualad knew there was a mole and didn't tell anyone, prompting the rest of the team to loose faith in him. The fact that Batman immediately afterwards assigned them a mission to investigate animal attacks in Northern India only compounded the issue. Superboy was still overprotective of Miss Martian, which got on her nerves. She scouted ahead with Artemis, but were attacked by giant Kobra Venom enhanced crocodiles. They were able to ward off the crocs by removing their collars. She recognized them as the same collar they used in Belle Reve Penitentiary. Aqualad used Miss Martian's telepathy to pull the team back together and defeat the animals and their leader, the Brain. After the fighting was over everyone agreed that Aqualad did the right thing, and they voted to keep him as leader. October 2010 Miss Martian arrived at the Cave's central area with Superboy when Aqualad and Robin were sparring. Robin and Aqualad had already figured out their teammates were in a relationship, though decided not to tell Wally and Artemis. Batman arrived to inform them about a series of attacks on major cities across the globe. The Team noted that the plants connected various unrelated supervillains and schemes that they've dealt with in the previous months. At this point the Injustice League announced themselves by hijacking worldwide communication networks. They took credit for the attacks, and demanded a billion dollar ransom to cease the attacks. Batman assigned the team to deal with the Injustice League while the Justice League dealt with the plants. En route to the Injustice League's base of operations, Count Vertigo was able to bring the bioship down, and the Team was forced to evacuate it. While the rest of the Team fought the Injustice League, Miss Martian and Robin went to plant explosives on their transmitter, a plant in a bio-dome. After it exploded, they joined the battle, but it took the Justice League to force the villains to surrender. After being introduced to Zatanna, the Team decided to search for Red Tornado themselves due to being fed up with being left out of the search, taking Zatanna along with them. While in flight, the Team turned to Kid Flash for an initial idea. Kid Flash's idea led them to visit Ivo in Belle Reve, as he would likely have knowledge on the whereabouts of T.O. Morrow. After Miss Martian tried and failed to read his mind, Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out the address: Yellowstone. In Teton County, the Team was confronted by Red Tornado. After a short bout, Red Volcano appeared, evidently aware that the battle was a facade, and that the team purposely lost. Red Tornado left, leaving the team to face Red Volcano. The Team, however, was completely trounced by Red Volcano, who had the memories of Red Tornado combined with a superior processing speed. Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and Red Tornado soon appeared and sacrificed their "lives" to defeat Red Volcano by sinking him in a sea of lava, though Red Tornado was saved at the last second. After dealing with the erupted super volcano, the team headed to Morrow's lab and fixed Red Tornado. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an alien attack on Earth, which was designed to grow worse the more the team succeeded in defeating the invasion. During the simulation, Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control after Artemis "died", which led everyone into believing everything was real. The collective emotions that were roused by the death also prevented the simulation from ending. Throughout the simulation, one-by-one, a member of the Team "died". After all the members on the Team "died" leaving Miss Martian alone with Martian Manhunter, Martian Manhunter finally had the ability to stop the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian. Miss Martian instantly awoke from the simulation. She was brought to tears after being told she caused the simulation to spiral out of control with her unbridled powers, endangering her friends. During her therapy session with Black Canary, Megan was crestfallen after what occurred during the simulation. So much so, that she unintentionally morphed from her green skin into her Caucasian "Megan Morse" persona. Surprised, Black Canary commented that she turned "white", which oddly enough caused Miss Martian to become alarmed, before realizing Canary had meant Caucasian. She was then reassured by Black Canary that she should continue practicing with Martian Manhunter to ensure that it would never happen again. Megan, Conner, and Wally dressed up for a Halloween party at the Happy Harbor High School. At the dance, Conner noticed that Marvin was playing a prank on the others by creating the impression of a Martian invasion. With the help of Wally and Megan, they made it look like the town was being invaded by Martians to get Marvin to confess to the prank. November 2010 M'gann had just returned from gathering supplies for Batman, and did groceries as well. But as they were unloading, Batman and Zatara suddenly disappeared before their eyes. All adults in the world had gone missing. The Team organized the high school as a shelter for the children of the town. M'gann helped find them, and also stopped children from taking advantage of the absence of adults. Back in the cave, Zatanna had located the source of the disappearance: Klarion, in Roanoke Island. The Team planned what to do, but suddenly found a small boy in the Cave, who had appeared out of nowhere. Miss Martian read his mind, and was startled that he was Captain Marvel—or rather, Billy Batson. Klarion had cast a spell to divide the world in an adult and child dimension. With Captain Marvel as a relay, the Team formed a plan with Batman. The Team attacked Klarion, but the Lord of Chaos was far stronger. Miss Martian tried hurling rocks at his forcefield, to no effect. Via Captain Marvel, they discovered the source of the magic was a gem in the middle of the pentagram. Zatanna donned the Helmet of Fate, and while she fought Klarion, Miss Martian got the injured Artemis and Robin out of harm's way. She then tried hurling stones at Klarion's forcefield again. It didn't work until Doctor Fate increased her attack. After the battle was over, Zatara pleaded with Nabu to release his daughter, and take him instead. With her father gone, Zatanna moved into the Cave; M'gann helped her unpack. She offered comfort, but Zatanna just wanted to be alone. M'gann had prepared plenty of pies for Wally's surprise birthday party, and made sure to give him a great party. He was eager to score a kiss from her, going so far as to ask her to read his mind. She finally kissed him—on the forehead. A little later, Artemis told Wally M'gann was taken. The party was cut short by Batman, who assigned the Team to fight alongside the League against five ice fortresses blanketing North America with snow. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna fought alongside Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow against one of the ice fortresses. She used the bioship's weapons on it, and also used her telekinesis to plug the fortress's snow outlets. A spell from Zatanna brought it down. Black Canary had seen a video of a lovers' game between M'gann and Conner, in which M'gann impersonated her. She was not happy, and needed to talk to her about it. M'gann apologized, as she saw nothing wrong with it. She was surprised and defensive when Canary asked her to just be herself, stating she was happy with her Earth look. Batman cut short the conversation with a new mission: the president of Qurac, Rumaan Harjavti, had uncharacteristically announced his country would reunite with Bialya, under Queen Bee's rule. Batman sent them to investigate. The bioship entered the Bialyan-Quraci border area with a vertical descent to avoid detection. They noticed an incursion by Bialyan tanks, and discussed whether to intervene or not. Robin felt no need, as there were no villages nearby, only an animal shelter. Megan recognized the name, Logan Animal Sanctuary, from her knowledge of Marie Logan. After they discovered Marie and her son Garfield were in the path of a stampede caused by the tanks, she successfully persuades Robin to intervene. They saved the two civilians, as well as the wounded oryx they were caring for. Miss Martian was excited about meeting her idol—she claimed she had been a fan of her conservation efforts for years. This lead Superboy to remark that she had only been on Earth for six months. While the boys joined Garfield and the wounded animals to the main compound, M'gann and Marie mended the border fences. She wanted to know all about Marie's time on Hello, Megan!, going into extreme detail. Marie was taken aback by it. To her, the show was just something she did when she was young; in no way did she resemble Megan Wheeler, the character she played. M'gann was disappointed. When they returned to the main building, Bialyan fighter drones attacked the compound. Though Miss Martian destroyed two of the planes, Garfield was wounded when a fuel tank exploded. Miss Martian rushed him to his room, where Marie checked him out. He needed a blood transfusion, and with no suitable donors around, M'gann offered to shape-shift her blood into the needed O-Negative. After the transfusion, she joined the others, who were watching the news. Harjavti was giving a press conference; Superboy noticed a familiar face standing behind him. It was Psimon, and the Team now knew how Queen Bee was controlling the president. Because Garfield was in a stable condition, they left for the capital. The Team found Harjavti in the presidential palace, but Psimon was not with him. They were ambushed by soldiers, who planned on killing the president and blaming in on the Team. Miss Martian snuck past them to find Psimon. She found him in an auditorium, and they prepared for a psychic battle. He was far stronger, and held her down to distract her powers. His plan was simple; use her greatest fears against her. He did so by ordering her to change into her real form. Unable to resist, she showed her White Martian appearance. The rest of the Team had by now defeated the soldiers, and tried to join M'gann. Not wanting her secret to be found out, she brainblasted them. Psimon congratulated her on the treachery, but it was futile: she was being recorded for posterity. She was angered, which allowed him the opportunity to take the battle into M'gann's mind. He was surprised she had given herself a Green Martian appearance in her head, and commented on her delusions. He was still far stronger, deflecting her attacks with ease. He dug deeper, and uncovered her deepest fear: rejection over her appearance. In desperation, she lashed out to him, and with a focused beam, overpowered him. He was knocked out, in a vegetative state. She woke the others, claiming it was Psimon who knocked them out. Robin came up with a plan to discredit Queen Bee. Miss Martian impersonated her, and in front of numerous news camera's, swore revenge on Harjavti, who ordered her out of the country. Back at the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Kid Flash confronted M'gann with a video tape of Hello, Megan!. They had learned of her charade while she was giving Garfield a blood transfusion, and wanted to know what she really looked like. She confessed, stating that her childhood on Mars was dreadful, and she identified with Megan Wheeler. But for her true appearance, she lied again: she showed them a bald version of her Green Martian face, with some facial features of Martian Manhunter. Superboy accepted her explanation, but knew she was lying. Marie was flattered she could serve as an example to someone, and thankful for saving her son. Garfield considered them blood-siblings. She thanked them for their acceptance, and went to check up on Garfield. She was shocked, however, when she found Queen Bee in the boy's bedroom. She threatened to expose her secrets, unless she cooperated with her. M'gann and Zatanna were preparing a Thanksgiving dinner, and Wally had to be stopped from eating everything. He left for home, but mentioning his dad would kill him for being late hit an emotional snare with Zatanna. Though she claimed it was the onions, she was crying because she missed her father. M'gann consoled her. Superboy walked out on them too; she asked him for help in the kitchen, but he reminded her of the last time he helped cook, which wasn't that successful. December 2010 Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner did not go on a mission with the others, thinking it would be better to get some rest. It wasn't long before they were bored, and asked Red Tornado if he had any other missions for them. He turned them down, telling them to amuse themselves, before flying into his apartment. Zatanna questioned what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs. When Tornado left shortly after, the trio broke into his apartment. They were shocked to find an android. Red Tornado suddenly arrived and demanded an explanation as to why they were there, and when he got one, he told them he built the "John Smith" android in the hopes of mingling with humanity better. Zatanna remarked that the android was good looking, but needed pants. When the rest of the Team returned from their mission, Miss Martian witnessed a falling out between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis about the failed mission. At Robin's initiative, the Team went undercover in the Haly International Traveling Circus as the "Daring Dangers". M'gann was "Dawn Danger", a trapeze artist, though she had to use her telekinesis to do her performance. Robin, or Dan Danger, suspected someone in the circus was responsible for a string of high-tech robberies. After the show, they staked out a warehouse, and Robin's hunch was right, it was hit by the thief. They suspected it to be Carlo, one of the other acrobats, but the thief used firebreathing skills as well. The flames hit an ammunition box, causing the whole building to collapsed. Severely weakened by the fire, M'gann had to be carried out. The next day after the show, the circus train was ready to move on to the next stop, Geneva. Dawn fell ill with a flu that was going around in the circus. They deduced it was after Ray the roustabout touched her. They investigated Ray, and found he was the thief. Despite concerns from Dan, Dawn joined on the search. They cornered Ray—or actually, Parasite—on the roof of the train. He absorbed the Krpyptonian powers of "Dean Danger", which gave him the ability to escape. Dan tried to stop him, but was knocked off the train. Dawn could catch him just in time. Robin had swiped a flash drive from Parasite, and found out he wanted to create a black hole at the Large Boson Collider. Red Arrow insisted on going alone with Robin, as the others were powerless, but his plea was ignored by all. Artemis had a back-up bow, Superboy's powers were back, and though still powerless, Miss Martian did not what to be left behind. At the particle accelerator of the Large Boson Collider, Robin formed a plan. The idea was that Parasite had absorbed powers, but weaknesses as well. They used Miss Martian's vulnerability to fire against their opponent. It weakened him, and he could be arrested by Interpol. Miss Martian was with the Team watching news coverage of the Justice League's induction of five new members, from inside the Hall of Justice. They left before the ceremony was over when Robin received an alert. Robin had traced Cheshire to Asheville, and they now followed the trail of her jet in the bioship. They found it, crashed in a valley, but when they investigated, they found themselves ambushed by Riddler and his associates. They put up a force field barring escape, but the Team knew what to do. Each picked a target; Miss Martian took down several henchmen with Apokoliptian weapons. The Team won; Riddler, Shimmer and Mammoth were arrested. Batman congratulated the Team, but they were not happy. Riddler had mentioned he had been tipped, which brought back the entire mole discussion. After being contacted by Lex Luthor and was ordered to come to Santa Prisca, Superboy came clean to the Team about his connection with Luthor, and his use of Shields. Artemis also revealed her family secrets. After some hesitation, M'gann decided to show the Team her true form as well, and that she was blackmailed by the Light like the other two. The Team was shocked to see her, except for Aqualad, who asked her if she thought them so shallow, and Superboy, who had known since their adventure in Bialya. With renewed confidence, they formed a plan to stop their enemies. M'gann went to the Caribbean island in the Bioship, and stood by Queen Bee's side, She acted the part of the scared girl better than Superboy did; Luthor knew his "son" was lying, and ordered Blackbuster to take care of him. Artemis broke cover to stop him, and Miss Martian helped her. She took out Queen Bee, allowing Superboy to move freely again. The others joined the fight, and M'gann focused on taking down some of Bane's henchmen. They won the day, though Luthor and Queen Bee got away. The Team returned to the Cave, where Batman waited for them. He told them Red Arrow was the mole, a clone of the original Speedy created by Cadmus. The Team, especially the more experienced members, could not believe it. When Batman left, Red Tornado powered down. Aqualad split up the Team: he, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian would look for Red Arrow, whilst the others would try to get Red Tornado running again. They found Red Arrow in Washington, D.C., who explained to them that the entire Justice League was under the Light's mind control, and he was a sleeper agent fed with code phrases. Miss Martian offered to remove the code phrases telepathically. The Team regrouped andformed a plan; they contacted scientists they knew to come up with cure-tech to stop the mind control, and Red Tornado would infiltrate the Watchtower to shut down security. The bioship docked at the base of the station, and they gained access by making a hole in the side. They quickly set out to tag Leaguers with the cure-tech; Miss Martian cured Atom and Doctor Fate. She then made her way ot the observation deck, where she snuck up on her uncle, Martian Manhunter. She was found out, but M'gann reverted to her White Martian form to overpower her mentor. Directly after she tagged him with the cure-tech, she was knocked out by Superman. January 2011 Miss Martian and Superboy were locked in a passionate hug when she sensed Superman's presence. She left so her beau and the Man of Steel could talk in private. Powers and abilities " additional arms.]] Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical ** Shape-shifting: She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult. She is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms. *** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. *** Healing: ** Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Her bioship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. ** Super strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a human. * Mental ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable Megan can also telepathically connect with her bioship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. *** Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. ** Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. *** Flight: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. * Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Inexperience: Despite having extremely potent telepathic powers, Megan lacks the experience to properly control them. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. * Extreme pressure: Miss Martian's physiology is susceptible to pressure. When she went to Atlantis, the underwater pressure caused her to shrink in size. Equipment * bioship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the bioship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. Also like a Martian, the ship can also activate a camouflage mode and become invisible. M'gann is also able to merge other mechanical devices into the ship to enhance it; even those of foreign (non-Martian) origin, such as an alien disintegration ray. It is currently housed in the hangar of the Cave. The Team uses it to travel on missions. Relationships Martian Manhunter Miss Martian considers herself to be one of Martian Manhunter's nieces. He has many hundreds of nephews and nieces, and had not met M'gann until June, when she stowed away on his ship. However, she claimed they shared a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. Five years later, the relationship has desolved, but Superboy was still uncomfortable with seeing her with Lagoon Boy. Kid Flash Kid Flash initially has a crush on Miss Martian. He frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, although she has not shown much indication of returning his affection, and frequently seems uncertain how to respond to his comments. Robin has commented that Kid Flash's attempts border on "creepy". For some time, he was unaware that Miss Martian was dating Superboy, and was disheartened when he found out. Aqualad Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. Miss Martian looks at him like an older brother. He also seems to have a strong bond and respect for Miss Martian, as he was the only one (besides Superboy) who did not act surprised or imtimidated at her true appearence Artemis When Artemis first joined the Team, Miss Martian was eager for a "sister" to bond with. The two both crushed on Superboy from the start, and Artemis's openness lead to some anger on M'gann's part but they soon settled the matter—though Artemis still tried to hook Miss Martian up with Aqualad to keep Superboy for herself. Artemis was at first unaware M'gann and Superboy were a couple, and was agitated when Zatanna clued her in. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Miss Martian has not shown any romantic interest in Superboy (who, in the comics, had a mutual interest in Cassie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Wonder Girl). She has however shown interest in Robin (Tim Drake) and Red Devil (Eddie Bloomberg). * In the comics, while Miss Martian did somewhat attempt to hide the fact that she was a White Martian from her fellow Teen Titans, she never made the claim of being the Martian Manhunter's niece. This was a plot point introduced solely for the Young Justice cartoon. * Young Justice marks Miss Martian's first animated appearance outside of comics. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team